


Do I Look Fat?... I Look Fat

by HarveysHoe



Series: Mpreg Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Steve, Steve talks to him, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony thinks he looks fat, pregnant!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was told that pregnancy was a beautiful thing. It's lies. He certainly doesn't feel beautiful. Anything but. </p>
<p>Tony feels self conscious of his figure. Steve disagrees. Cute, fluffy Superhusbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Look Fat?... I Look Fat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some fluffy Stony.

He was told that pregnancy was a beautiful thing. It's lies. He certainly doesn't feel beautiful. Anything but.

Tony attempted to pull his stomach in for the twentieth time.

Nothing.

He cursed under his breath, brown eyes glaring at the stubborn bump in the mirror, "I don't understand why your dad sees this," he gestured wildly to his shirtless upper body. "Even so much as attractive to look at. I Look like a soccer ball that's been stuck on two legs."

"Talking to ourselves again, are we?" His husband's voice echoed through the room, a hint of that amused Steven Rogers smile in it. 

Fuck him. He's the one who got Tony in this state in the first place. How would he like it if he had to give up his sexy body to look like a grapefruit for nine solid months?

"Your very funny." The smaller man snapped, inhaling through his teeth again sharply. Steve's smile slipped from his face at the action.

"What are you doing," a frown creased his forehead. Tony ignored his husband and tried yet again to suck in his seven month pregnant stomach, beginning to get agitated. "Tony?"

"Goddamnit," he gave up, falling backwards onto the king-sized bed behind him and crawling up to the top, flopping onto his back. "I give up. I hate this."

Steve, slipping off his worn out boots, sat beside his partner, still frowning. "You hate what?"

"This," Tony glared. "Is your fault." He accused, poking at Steve's broad chest. "All of your smiles and innocentness."

"Innocentness?" The amused smile was back. "You mean innocence?"

"Shut up." The brown haired man growled playfully, pulling the edge of the cover over his face with a small whine. "M'faa!" 

The taller man raised an eyebrow. "In American if you please."

The cover was torn away as quickly as it was returned, with Tony stating, "I'm fat!" Before covering his face again.

The soldier shook his head, more to himself since Tony couldn't see him anymore. "Sweetie, you are not-"

"Shure, 'ou c'n say'thut!" Was the younger man's reply.

Steve rolled his blue eyes, pulling the cover away himself. "American."

"You can say that! You aren't the one who has to carry this around, Steve!" His brown eyes were teary. He was awfully emotional during the second and third trimester.

"You mean, our child?"

"I'm still fat."

Sighing, the larger man lay beside his lover, "No you aren't. And if you think you are, then your the only one who does."

"Your only saying that because-"

"Because it's the truth." Steve interrupted, moving one of his large hands to lay against his husband's belly.

Pouting adorably, Tony glanced down at the new warmth against his cool skin. He smiled as Steve began to soothing rub small circles with the palm of his hand, "Close your eyes, Tony. You've been up late nearly every night this week."

Tony refused to admit that his eye lids closed slightly. "M'not tired."

Steve only smiled in return, continuing to rub at Tony's stomach. Their little girl would be here soon.

He leaned down and pressed his ear against the bump, next to Tony's belly button. Tony allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he sighed. Warm lips met his skin and he shivered. "What're you doin'?" He mumbled. He had no clue how Steve could even look at him the way he did never mind touch him. 

Steve hushed the tired man, running his index finger along one of the thin, silvery stretch marks that was painted against the tanned skin. "Your gorgeous, baby."

"Pfft, yeah, not."

"Tony, be quiet. Go to sleep, beautiful." 

Willingly, Tony let his eyes shut for the third time and within seconds, his light, sweet snores could be heard in the air around them. Steve smiled, giving their unborn child another kiss.

"You'll be here soon to help me remind your daddy how beautiful he is, won't you?"

His answer was a slight amount of pressure against his hand as she kicked and he smiled wide. "Good night, princess." 

Pleased with the answer, Steve pulled the covers over himself and then Tony, his heart warming as his smaller lover tucked his face into his neck, sighing peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me reviews! I need to know if you like this or not and whether or not I should write more of them. Thank you!


End file.
